Demons of Azarath
by Cloudberry the Great
Summary: Beast Boy has a crush on a certain empath. But when a mysteriouse stranger who claims to be from Azarath arrives Beast Boy can only find pain. When all is threatened he must rescue his love from the demons. Rated M for language and attempted suicide.


Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Titans. It would be a sad day if I did. Alas I do not so lets rejoice!"

This is my first good fic, that I have done so far. My first story is an embarrasement at the moment. Doctor Who and Teen Titans makes for an extremely crappy fiction. "Also I do not own Doctor Who." Hopefully I'll actually finish this cause knowing me I'll probably forget about it.

Okay this story will primarily be a BB/Rae fic, with Rae/OC, and then back to BB/Rae. There may be some slight Rob/Star, but most likely not because that ship is to cute and sickining for my liking. Maybe some Cy action later on. Most likely with a toaster,lol.

This fic is rated M cause I have a mouth worse than a sailors. Plus their will be attempted suicide and a lot of angst. Also there will be attempted rape. Yes you heard me, I said rape. I'll also probably add a lemon later on. So yea i think M is an acceptable rating.

Please review. Even if you just want to yell at me for being a stupid ass. That is also acceptable.

On with the show or I guess fic!

* * *

The green changeling known as Beast Boy was walking down the long corridor of the T shaped tower that led to the common room. Upon close inspection you would think something was wrong with the changeling, he wore a frown upon his face and he was slumped over in a depressing manner. This was odd, for Beast Boy hardly ever seemed depressed. He was the over confident comic relief. Wasn't he? 

As he came to the doors that led to the common room, Beast Boy paused, stood to his full height, and put on a large grin. He went from looking depressed to his usual goofy self, in no time at all. Odd?

All of the Titans looked up from whatever they were doing as the doors to the room swished open. As they had guessed, Beast Boy skipped through the doors and yelled, "Morning, dudes!"

Everybody mumbled their greetings and soon went back to their work, ignoring the green kid. Beast Boy soon grabbed himself a soda from inside the fridge and soon jumped onto the couch next to where the dark empath Raven was reading a large book, with words that made Beast Boy's brain hurt.

"Hey Rae!" yelled the shape shifter into Raven's ear. Raven's hair stood up and her ears rang from the annoying ass and you could hear dishes breaking from in the kitchen.

"What, the hell, do you want, Beast Boy?!" said Raven in a dangerously low voice. Most people knew this would be their cue to pee their pants as they ran far far away, where Raven couldn't hurt them, but Beast Boy wasn't most people.

The rest of the Titans, who were now watching intently, groaned as they knew what would soon come next. A dead idiot. "Wanna go to the arcade or someplace?" asked Beast Boy with cute little puppy dog eyes.

"No," replied Raven in her usual monotone.

"Please!!!" whined Beast Boy.

"No!" said Raven who was starting to get pissy. This should have been Beast Boy's cue to start pissing his pants. Of course they all knew he was too stupid to realize when to quit.

"Oh, come on Raven! Please…please!!" At this point Raven had a large pulsing vein on her fore head.

"Shut up! I said no! That's final!!" yelled Raven. Once again Beast Boy ignored her protests and kept on whining.

The rest of the Titans soon ducked for cover as Beast Boy took a deep intake of air. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! Please. PLEASE! Please…please! Please…"

He was about to take another gulp of air, but before he could even inhale; a black tendril wrapped around his legs and threw him at the wall with a loud crack.

Beast Boy let out a low moan, as he finally came to. He then tried to pick himself off of the floor, but a sharp pain stung throughout his leg. It was broken. God he could be so stupid, sometimes, well actually most of the time, more like all the time, but it was worth it. This was for Raven after all. He didn't matter.

He then began to open his mouth to ask for some help, but before his first word could come out, another tendril of dark magic covered his mouth so that he couldn't talk. Before he could let out any muffled cries for help, Raven used her powers to throw Beast Boy through the window and into the cold waters of the bay. God this wasn't his day, a broken leg and now he was going to drown, everything was just great. Oh well he wasn't important.

As Beast Boy hit the concrete like water with full force, he saw his life flash through his eyes. That was when he was made to relive his horribly sucky life. Oh well at least they'd be happy. That's all that mattered. Especially if it made Raven happy. With that thought he then knew he could die happy and he was now going to die sooner than he had hoped.

As water began to fill his lungs, he vaguely felt something grab him around the waist. Before he could think anything more it all went black.

Waite a second! Are you crying? What for? What? Beast Boy dead? Why'd you think that? Oh, I see. Please do not be sad. Dry your tears. Our favorite green changeling is in fact not dead. This would be a terribly crappy fiction if this was the whole story. Actually no I guess it would be alright cause you could do a terribly angsty story with Raven having to live with the guilt of killing Beast Boy and at the climax an insane Raven commits suicide to make all of the guilt go away. Actually, I should think about writing something like that. Well, probably not. Oh well, you don't care about my stupid ramblings. And if you do, well to bad! On with the fic!

Beast Boy could see the light. No not that light! As his eyes began to focus, he saw the blurry image of Raven over him. "Am I in heaven?" asked the delusional Titan.

Beast Boy was surprised as Raven shouted his name and wrapped her arms around him in a tight grip. Beast Boy cringed as he thought Raven was going to kill him. But something wasn't right. Raven wasn't killing him. Waite a second, was she crying? No, he must have been delusional from the pain in his leg and all that salt water that had filled his lungs. No, there wasn't any denying it she was actually crying, she was actually sobbing as if a good friend had just died. He wasn't a good friend and he hadn't even died. Why was she crying for him? "Rae, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" sobbed Raven. "You almost fucking died and it would have been all my fault!"

"Hey, stop crying! I'm alive! You didn't kill me!" comforted Beast Boy as Raven cried on his shoulder.

"Why the fuck did you not try to prevent yourself from drowning, you ass?" sobbed Raven as she slapped Beast Boy across the face.

Broke a leg, almost drowned, and now he had been slapped, God must hate him. Beast Boy rubbed his stinging cheek from where he had just been slapped as he replied. "Well, if you had let me speak before you threw me out the window, I would have told you that my leg was broken from hitting the wall."

Raven stopped crying as her eyes grew wide. She looked down to be confirmed of this terrible truth. She had been the ass. Not the kid that could turn into an ass. No she had achieved a new level in bitch. She then began to sob some more as her hands began to glow with blue energy. She then fully healed Beast Boy's broken leg. Then before Beast Boy could thank her, she was surrounded in a large black Raven, and in the blink of an eye she was gone.

"I wish she had let me die," sighed Beast Boy as he morphed into a dog and shook himself dry. He then sighed once more as he walked back to the Big T, the cymbal of hope for the citizens of Jump, but to Beast Boy a cymbal that hid despair.

* * *

Well I've got the first chapter done and now on to the second. Hopefully I get there, if not this'll just gather dust.

So how'd you like it? Do you hate my guts? Anything I could do better? Do you think I sould just give up? Please review.

Sorry if there was any OOC'ness, but I guess it's kind of essential to my plan for the outline of the story. Sorry that Raven was overly bitchy about something as small as being asked to go to an arcade, but I couldn't think of anything else. Plus she was bit harsh. She almost killed our favorite changeling. Sorry that Beast Boy isn't strictly his over confident comic relief self. But I like to think of all of that as a mask, a show, put on to cover his pain.

Okay, I need to learn to stop rambling. I guess I'll see you next time, with the exciting instalment of chapter two. Later.

-Cloudberry the Great-


End file.
